1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input method and apparatus, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for inputting a character/graphic pattern image of a document including graphs, graphic patterns, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in multimedia communication equipment, various input apparatuses have been widely used. Of these apparatuses, video cameras for obtaining images as video signals are especially popular. TV telephone sets and TV conference systems, which constitute the mainstream of the multimedia communication equipment, need to display documents such as materials for a conference to communicate with participants in a remote place. In such a case, character/graphic pattern input cameras (to be referred to as character/graphic pattern cameras hereinafter) are required.
FIG. 9 shows an outer appearance of a character/graphic pattern camera. This camera comprises a camera head portion 11 supported by a support 12, and an original table 13 on which a document or the like is placed. Zooming, focusing, and the like of the camera head portion 11 can be controlled by a computer via, e.g., an RS232C, or a remote control operation of a remote control unit.
According to this conventional apparatus, however, in using this character/graphic pattern camera on a table or the like, when an external vibration occurs, a swinging frame is output. As a result, the frame may become unrecognizable, or a frame with a poor appearance may be displayed.
Assume that an operator bumps against the table on which the character/graphic pattern camera is placed or an original is replaced, and the camera head portion 11 or the original table 13 swings or shakes to vibrate. In this case, an image which swings upon vibration of the camera head portion 11 or the original table 13 is displayed. If, for example, the conventional character/graphic pattern camera placed on a table is used for a TV telephone set or a TV conference system, disturbed image information obtained during the vibration of the camera head portion 11 or the original table 13 is transmitted, resulting in a poor image.